LIFELIGHT
by YOOKOLKAAB
Summary: La mezcla demente de dimensiones aleatorias había causado que todo cambiara, ya no existen dimensiones en sí, sino distintos paisajes unidos forzosamente por culpa de esa luz brillante que ilumino todo. Separando a las distintas criaturas de sus seres queridos. Kirby al ser el unico sobreviviente de los smasher tendrá la difícil tarea de volver todo a la normalidad...
1. Chapter 1

La mezcla demente de dimensiones aleatorias había causado que todo cambiara, ya no existen dimensiones en sí, sino distintos paisajes unidos forzosamente por culpa de esa luz brillante que ilumino todo. Separando a las distintas criaturas de sus seres queridos.

Kirby al ser el unico sobreviviente de los smasher tendrá la difícil tarea de volver todo a la normalidad, sin embargo... ¿Nada puede ser facil? ¿Cierto?

 **Prologo**

 **Antorcha apagada**

 **Por un deseo agraciado**

La desesperación consumió a todos los luchadores del torneo Smasher al contemplar como aquella gran luz fue rodeado con varias par de alas que parecían cambiar de color como si las galaxias se albergaran en su interior junto con varias copias de Master Hand. ¿Acaso era Tabuu? ¿Había vuelto de su exilio? O simplemente era otra amenaza que había surgido de la nada misma.

-¡Todos deben alejarse ahora!-Gritaba Shulk que había tenido una visión desastrosa del futuro por venir y varios optaron por luchar contra esas luces que crearon esos clones de Master Hand. Este usando a Monado trato de protegerse, pero desapareció completamente al ser golpeado por aquella luz.

Algunos de los smasher como Link, Samus, Browser y Red junto con su equipo de pokemon trataron de luchar contra esas luces pero fueron fácilmente derribados por ellas. Villager desesperado comenzó a correr en circulos y Hunt estaba tapándose los ojos muy asustado mientras que su amigo Duck estaba tratando de elevarlo al cielo para que corriera pero era inútil…las luces los consumieron.

-¡Pit! …..¡Pitto! ...¡USTEDES HUYAN!-Grito Palutena mirando a los dos ángeles y manipulo sus alas para que se fueran del lugar a pesar de sus protestas, ella creando un escudo trato de protegerse del inminente rayo de luz sin embargo no fue suficiente y al ser golpeada por este desapareció causando que el "don" de vuelo de los dos ángeles se cancelaran y también fueran afectados por la "luz de la destrucción".

Greninja habia logrado esquivar unas de las luces junto con Lucario pero no fue suficiente, ni con todas sus habilidad podría esquivar las consecutivas luces que aparecían una y otra vez como si quisieran destruirlo todo.

-¡Pikachu toma mi mano!-Sonic había disminuido su velocidad para que el Pokemon amarillo pudiera alcanzarlo- ¡Pika pika-!-Chillo Pikachu tratando de correr más fuerte sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y el corazón de Sonic se hundió por completo pues por primera vez era demasiado lento para salvar a alguien y noto el brillo de una de esas luces acercándose hacia él. Era demasiado tarde para que pudiera acelerar a smash y escapar de esto.

Falco había corrido rápidamente a su Arwing pero ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de subirse a este y fue eliminado instantáneamente.

La escena se siguió repitiendo para todos los competidores antiguos y nuevos que trataban de: esconderse, pelear, correr de esta amenaza, pero casi ninguno pudo. ¡Ni siquiera Snake que había utilizado su característica caja para poder pasar desapercibido!

Kirby que era el único que quedaba invoco su Warpon Star mientras que esquivaba esas luces que lo seguían y por unos momentos, a punto de ser tocado por aquellas luces, desapareció del alcance de ellas.

La luz siguió consumiendo hasta absorber todo a su alcance, como una supernova a punto de estallar…la onda de luz se expandió más allá de aquel mundo…más allá del propio sistema solar.

 **Todos caen...**

 **Todos.**

En otras dimensiones muy diferentes a esta también estaba sucediendo lo mismo, aquella luz apareció, nadie pudo saber de dónde venía solo que se acercaba a ellos destruyendo todo a su paso, consumiéndolo por aquella luz.

Los más valientes trataban de proteger a sus seres queridos sin ningún éxito. Incluso varios tenían que sentir la impotencia de ver como esas luces misteriosas arrasaban con todo lo que conocían, todo cuando deseaban proteger...

Amar…

Parecía que la realidad se estaba reformando por completo.

 **La historia había sido manipulada por alguien en concreto.**

 _-¡Duele...duele..duele...!-_

 _-Error...desconocido...-_

 _-Solucion ...?-_

 ** _-No te preocupes siempre cumplo los tratos aunque..._**

Dimensiones que nunca tuvieron que estar unidas se empezaban a convertir en una sola como si una especie de ser superior estaba mezclando todo a su gusto sin importarle todo el desequilibrio entre las diferentes historias, hechos, procesos y consecuencias que podrían producir.

El tiempo pasado y futuro, se salió de control…el balance fue desequilibrado. Las fronteras ya no existían, ni siquiera algo que pudiese ser llamado superficie…La colisión fue inminente entre los diferentes mundos.

 **Todo se estaba volviendo uno causando que seres no destinados a conocerse lo hicieran.**

 _ **-No te preocupes... Las cosas serán mejor que antes...**_

 _ **-Solo... Necesito...que olvides... Todo...**_

 **Qué toda la lógica y cotidiano fueran reemplazado por el caos y deformación.**

Y en un lugar oscuro "alguien" abrió los ojos pero estos eran totalmente amarillos…

Mientras tanto…

Kirby siguió cayendo pero no pudo desacelerar haciendo que su Warpon Star se deshiciera en estrellitas y rodara estrepitosamente hasta dar de cara contra la superficie hasta parar, tras recuperarse miro aterrado como él estaba totalmente solo sin nadie... solo el, el miedo se apodero de el ¿Dónde estaban los otros? ¿Solo el había logrado…sobrevivir? Sintió tristeza, dolor, confusión…pero no podía dejar que esos sentimientos lo albergaran, sacudió su cabecita. No podían…haber…desaparecido.

-¿P..poyo...?- exclamo cuando se percató de algo delante de él y se acercó lentamente ante aquello que se mostraba delante, justo llego a un risco en tanto sus ojos deslumbraron algo entre la neblina que se iba desvaneciendo.- ¡¿P-poyo?!

Lo inconcebible se había hecho realidad…

.

.

.

 **Localización Desconocida**

En un cuarto oscuro con una mínima cantidad de luz, sobre una pequeña plataforma, atado por unas cadenas azules estaba Mario como si durmiera sin percatarse de ello.

Repentinamente una especie de substancia dorada comenzó a caer sobre Mario cubriendo completamente unos segundos después una copia exacta emergió de debajo de la plataforma y cayendo al suelo donde una extraña luz tomo posesión de aquella "réplica exacta" abriendo sus ojos. Sin embargo este Mario tenía sus ojos rojos y brillantes, como si no le pasara nada, camino alineándose frente algún "Ser" superior como esperando órdenes mientras el verdadero desaparecía en las sombras.

Lo más perturbador era que detrás de Mario aparecieron entre las penumbras, el resto de los "Smasher cuyos ojos eran rojos como el mismo Mario.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Super Smash Bross no son míos, son de su respectivo autor. Hago esto sin fines de lucro para entretener. Así como cualquier personaje involucrado en la trama que no sea de la saga de SSB, ya que algunos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y otros más a los autores colaborativos de la historia…gracias y disfruten del capítulo. Mencion del universo creado por Bleedman: Grim Tales

 **CAPITULO 1**

 _-Yo seré tu espada-_

 _-Yo seré aquel que destruya-_

En algún lugar…desconocido y oscuro…

Alguien estaba observando con cierta ironía las estatuas de los diferentes seres que estaban atrapados en aquel sitio oscuro. Este desconocido entre cerro sus ojos al notar que faltaba un espíritu en concreto junto con sus estatuas. Haciendo una especie de gruñido tomo una de las esferas que contenían una leve luz blanca para apretarla con rabia. ¿¡Cómo es posible que esa cosa rechoncha se le haya escapado!?

Sabía que su error podía ser fatal. Aunque sea solo Kirby el que haya escapado de ese ataque también significaba que este podía convertirse una amenaza para él. No podía dejar que esa posibilidad sucediera y menos con todo lo que tuvo que luchar para que las cosas terminaran de ese modo.

-A quien debería usar...?-

Sonrió un poco al ver una de las esferas que flotaba perezosamente cerca de él y la toco levemente causando que su color cambiara a rojo.

-0-

En tanto, en otro sitio…

Un pequeño zorro con dos colas estaba tratando de esconderse desesperadamente de unas criaturas negras con ojos amarillos, este aprovechando un pequeño hueco que había en uno de los arbustos se escabullo allí para que esas criaturas pasaran de largo, pero no contó con el hecho de que cayera estrepitosamente por una especie de pasadizo secreto.

-Ay...esto cada vez se pone más raro...-El zorro con dos colas dijo sobándose la cabeza por la caída sin embargo contemplo algo cauteloso donde había caído y al parecer en esa jungla en donde estaba, escapando de esas cosas estaba encima de unas especie de ruinas de una civilización.- Extraño...-Toco uno de los bloques y noto que no eran del todo antiguos como se veía a simple vista- _Al parecer ...tenía razón en pensar que esa luz en el cielo causo una especie de brecha entre planos o dimensiones...pero aun así...-_ Estaba pensativo recordando lo que le había sucedido hace tan solo un mes atrás, pues estaba junto con Amy Rose y Cream esperando la transmisión en vivo del torneo Smash pero todo fue interrumpido por un gran terremoto seguido de un sonido parecido a los que hace un volcán en erupción.

El sonido pacifico de aquel sitio hacía que los pelos de su cola se erizaran por completo. No era estúpido sabía que estaba en una mala situación desde que había despertado en medio de la nada sin ninguna señal de sus amigos e incluso de su hermano Sonic. ¡Sabía que debía estar preparado por cualquier cosa que ocurriera! ¡Como en el evento de ese monstruo llamado Tabuu pero aun así esto fue totalmente extraño e incluso repentino como si alguien hubiera apretado un interruptor para activar todo el caos!.

 _-Cr...aw..._

 _-C...r...a...w...n..._

Una especie de voz rasposa se escuchó por todo el lugar causando que el zorro se estremeciera por completo.

- _Vamos Tails, has luchado contra Eggman y todas sus abominaciones e incluso le prometiste a Sonic que ibas a cuidar a los demás entonces...¡no debo actuar como un miedoso!...-_ se dijo a si mismo el zorro tratando de darse coraje.

 _-Cra...w...n..._

 _-Cr...a...wn..._

 **-¡YIIIIII-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Un marsupial de color entre anaranjado con matices rojos apareció corriendo al frente del zorro de dos colas y se detuvo para mover al frente de él sus dos brazos de manera graciosa como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo y luego se sacudió sus jeans.

-¿Uh?... Soy Tails... ¿Y tú eres...?-Confundido Tails trato de hablar con el extraño pero su charla fue interrumpido por ese sonido escalofriante que apareció nuevamente.

- **¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOWWWWNNN!**

El extraño ser agarro de inmediato la mano de Tails y empezó a correr con gran velocidad mientras que aparecía un monstruo con dos pares de brazos muy grandes y garras de color rojo que podían intimidar a cualquiera y en su espalda tenía unas especies de picos rojos al igual que sus garras pero algo torcidos. La criatura negra que tenía dos orbes amarillos por ojos los entrecerró y empezó a rugir con rabia hacia ellos dos dando un último rugido se precipito a su persecución.

-0-

Mientras tanto…

Kirby volaba en su Warpon Star, lo más veloz que podía detrás…unas extrañas criaturas le perseguían parecían pulpos voladores con alas de murciélago con una enorme boca en vez de cabeza con dientes afilados, chillaban persiguiéndolo sin cesar…no los reconocía y lo único que quería era escapar de ellos.

-¡Poyo!.- exclamo y trato de evitarlos pero sin importar lo que hiciera le perseguían inalcanzable, ¿En qué momento fue que todo se le complico?

-0-

…Unos días antes…

Debido al extraño y misterioso acontecimiento, varias zonas se fueron adhiriendo a una "zona principal" rodeada por una rara neblina gris. Por lo que a primera vista era como alguien hubiera tomado trozos de diferentes mundos, metido en una bolsa y verterlos en un sitio formando una isla descomunal con castillos, templos y hasta una mini ciudad pero esta estaba protegida por esa neblina que la iba alejando…Kirby fue testigo de ello aunque eso no era lo más sorprendente de todo, ya que al parecer a estos se le iban adhiriendo "mundos" similares entre si formando una ampliación de estos…con otras partes de dimensiones y eso fue expandiéndose…para cuando Kirby se dio cuenta…ya no pudo distinguir aquellos sitios en los que había peleado con sus amigos...solo viendo cómo se iban alejando entre aquella neblina y más pedazos de tierras flotantes se iban arremolinando a su alrededor. Tuvo que volver a escapar usando su Warpon Star justo cuando 2 islotes caían donde estuvo, mirando ahora…noto que ahora era monstruosamente grande…seguían y seguían apareciendo por todos lados, era un laberinto de pedazos de tierra…pedazos de océanos, cielo, desiertos…e incluso ciudades…por aquí y por allá. La sola idea de que sus amigos-

Sus amigos…

Eso fue como un fuerte golpe para su pobre mentecita ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿Estaban bien? ¿Pudieron escapar? No lo sabía…lo único que recordaba es que cuando esas luces les pegaron, no dudo ni en un momento de huir cuando Shulk les advirtió. Realmente quiso hacer algo pero no pudo…esas luces los hizo desaparecer a todos, y por primera sintió eso que había visto en muchas veces…eso que le hacía sentir ¿enfermo? Bueno solo se enfermaba cuando la diosa Palutena cocinaba aunque fueran comidas muy raras y se diera de valiente para no ser grosero. No, no era mucho más, quizás peor que cuando lo arrojaban de la plataforma y "K.O." estaba fuera…no…era ese sentimiento cuando al final de todos los Torneos, se iban…algunos quizás no se volverían a ver…

Si, si ese era el sentimiento…Kirby por primera vez…sintió dolor…Dolor porque estaba solo, el dolor de no saber de ninguno de sus amigos…compañeros…de nadie.

El sabía…que estaba solo…

Pero…

No podía rendirse, ni Link, ni Mario, ni Samus, ni siquiera Sonic o Pikachu lo hacían…No, no, no…los iba a salvar…Donde quiera que estuvieran.

Hasta que…

-*Bruuuuuuum Ruuuuuuuuum.- su estómago exigió comida y como buen saber, la comida era primero.

-0-

Actualmente…

Kirby siguió huyendo de esas cosas voladoras que si bien no eran "agradables de ver" menos eran cuando gruñían y chillaban tratando de comérselo. Tenía que huir de esas cosas, ¡Tenia una misión! y algo paso…

Perdió el control…su Warpon Star se deshizo en brillos…giro por el aire…una de esos monstruos estaba demasiado cerca… ¡Se lo iba a comer! Cerro los ojos a la espera de ser devorado pensando en que ya no volvería a comer los pasteles de Peach ¡Oh, los pastelitos de Peach! Esos esponjosos y deliciosos pastelitos de su amiga la princesa Peach, oh la comida extraña de Palutena ¡No quería morir, no ahora…se arrepentía de no haber aceptado el guiso color verde repugnante cuyos tentáculos de algo salía de este de la diosa amorosa Palutena! ¡Oh bien querría haberse robado las dichosas piernas de pollo de Ike o el famoso estofado de Meta Knight! ¿Por qué el destino es cruel? Quería llorar…

Y estaba en eso, pensando en la comida que no probo o jamás probaría…es que vamos, la comida era una de sus cosas favoritas que no noto como algo venia hacia él, un rayo de luz azul cian. Solo cuando abrió sus ojos al percibir aquello…se quedó sorprendido ¡¿Ahora iba a ser vaporizado?! Pero eso no sucedió, paso por encima de el…golpeo a los monstruos voladores que chillaron frenéticamente, al parecer la luz era su enemigo en tanto uno de estos choco con otro y se dieron vuelta despavoridos…y Kirby quedo tan impactado que no se dio cuenta que seguía cayendo.

-¡Te tengo!.- una voz le llamo y lo atrapo con cuidado, Kirby no supo reaccionar miro de reojo a su salvador.- ¿Estas bien…pequeñito?.- la persona en si era muy rara, era como un humano promedio…solo que joven quizás como la edad de Marth o quizás como Link…no podía saberse, salvo que era de piel oscura como la canela, sus ojos de un azul cian y pelo blanco medianamente largo y algo lacio; vestía muy sencillo una camisa de manga larga azul rey oscura, un cinto que cruzaba por esta, pantalones color arena y botines negros, esto y una gran capa marrón oscura. Kirby parpadeo…jamás había visto alguien así, eso y que todo el sujeto irradiaba un aura azul cian, miro hacia todos lados ¿El estaba flotando?.

-Fiuu…menos mal que no te pasó nada grave…-le dijo, su voz era muy amistosa y noto que bajaron en un pedazo de tierra flotante dejándolo en el suelo.

-¿Poyo?.- cuestiono Kirby.

-¿Eh?.- el extraño joven parpadeo.- ¿Quién soy? Pues…me llamo Ether…-le contesto con calma, al parecer Kirby se quedó estupefacto ¡¿Le entendía?!.

-¡¿Po-poyo…?!.- lo señalo aun sorprendido.

-Eh…si…claro que puedo entenderte…¿Por qué?.- contesto.

-¡Po-poyo…poyo!.- exclamo Kirby, entonces se dio cuenta…él no se había presentado pero debía agradecerle ¿No? Al menos le había salvado de ser comido por esos seres.- Poyo…poyo…poyo.- hablo dándole una adorable sonrisa.

-Ah…-al parecer el joven comprendió que el pobrecito Kirby no le entendía.- pues mucho gusto Kirby, no tienes que agradecerme…-sonrió amablemente.- solo hice lo que pensé que estaba correcto…además estabas en apuro.- hablo con tono serio.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- pregunto, Kirby hizo un gesto al parecer fue un "si".- ¿Qué hacías por la zona central? Es peligrosa…no deberías andar solo. Tienes suerte que los *Garvalts no te hubieran atrapado.- le explico cruzándose de brazos.

Kirby ladeo su cabecita ¿Zona central? Pero ahí es donde debía ir…ahí estaban sus amigos, ¿Garvalts? Con que así se llamaban. Se puso pensativo, frotándose su "frente", el joven Ether tomo esto como "De seguro no tenía idea de nada" y suspiro, no fue hasta que otra serie de chillidos los alerto.

-Oh ahí vienen…-dijo notablemente preocupado y miro a Kirby.- será mejor que nos vayamos…-el ser rosado, estaba indeciso ¿A dónde?.- Conozco un lugar…solo…solo confía en mi ¿Si?.- le sonrió sin falsedad, Kirby acepto…necesitaba un respiro, huir de esos monstruos con su Warpon Star no era buena idea, estaba algo cansado así que decidió "confiar" en este chico…Ether.

-0-

En una parte de aquel paraíso incongruente e infernal justamente en el borde más nefasto donde la colisión de mundos dio como resultado una serie de islas-continentes flotantes, que aunque ya existían en sus respectivas dimensiones entraron en disputa debido a la intervención de otros seres oscuros de poder demoníaco que habitaban en un dimensión llamada "Inframundo" donde existían 7 reinos, 5 de estos eran: *Grimskull Castle, *Nocheosfera, *Phantom Zone, *La Tierra de las Almas Viciadas o "Fuego del Infierno" y por ultimo *Aku City o la Aku-Metropolis.

Estaban en relativa tranquilidad, bueno podría decirse, solo cuando alguno de los dirigentes de algún respectivo reino no entraba en disputa con otro pero fue durante la colisión que se fue perturbada la calma empezando una sangrienta y eventual confrontación de estos contra mundos como el *Reino Pesadilla cuyos seres eran monstruos comandados por un demonio equilátero de un ojo, la *Ciudad Limbo en la que los demonios parecían controlar a los humanos con "identidades falsas" o *Null Void que era un planeta muerto usado por una raza alienígena, los Garvalts como prisión para criminales…pero no fueron las únicas. Demasiadas dimensiones, mundos y hasta submundos se mezclaron, algunas teniendo graves consecuencias ya que no se fusionaron entre sí, colisionaron…parte de estos formando continentes o solo islas flotantes conectadas por un puente o portales pequeños que funcionaban como entradas pero no se formaban del todo…si de por si el descontrol fue parte del problema, invasiones de especies de manera consecutiva volví todo un campo de batalla latente y sin control…sin embargo, si estas especies no hubieran unido sus fuerzas hubieran sucumbido al caos total. Logrando crear un frente contra toda amenaza…convirtiéndose en una fortaleza lo suficientemente poderosa contra otros seres, especialmente aquellos que los atacaban con sus "extraños artefactos metálicos voladores".

Y era en ese lugar al que el extraño salvador de Kirby y este se dirigían…Kirby había dejado que el chico Ether lo llevara en brazos, se lo iba a agradecer. Tras un rato…de viajar, Kirby noto el peculiar ambiente…flotando entre un extraño espacio rojo-purpura yacían las edificaciones más tenebrosas que se hubiera imaginado ver flotando en islotes de tierra…algunas pedazos de una ciudad medieval gótica, otras de templos de dudosa procedencia o ¿Volcanes en erupción?…incluso vio algo parecido a una pirámide egipcia segmentada gigantesca como una isla entera destruida que tuvieron que atravesar por en medio de un agujero tan enorme que parecían minúsculos ante este.

-¿Po…yo?.- se cuestionó un poco asustado.

-Descuida…estamos a salvo…ya verás…-le hablo Ether con calma.- Sé que parece aterrador…pero, es el sitio más cercano y seguro por estos lares…¡Mira, es ahí!.- exclamo y Kirby lo vio, era una cúpula de energía verde conformada por varios hexágonos…cuando se fueron acercando un grupo de seres les corto el paso.

-¡Quietos!.- era alguna especie de hombre con traje azul, capa roja cuya piel era verde con un casco con una ranura en línea de visor rojo.- ¿Quién eres?.- le apunto con una lanza, flotaba gracias a un artefacto demoniaco.- ¡Identifícate!

-Soy Ether…y aquí está mi pasaporte…-dijo serio con Kirby en brazos sacando un librito de sus ropas, para arrojárselo el cual el sujeto lo recibió, hojeándolo…era normal que se comportaran así…los ataques eran continuos y tenían una vigilancia extrema. Tras un rato, el sujeto le hizo una seña.

-Todo en orden…-le devolvió el pasaporte.-¿Qué es "eso"?. –Señalo a Kirby.- Parece uno de "ellos"…-dijo el sujeto desconfiado.

-Un refugiado…Sr. Pain…los Garvalts le atacaron y-explico Ether pero fue interrumpido.

-¡¿Garvalts?! Siguen por la zona…tks…esto es malo.- gruño.- Bien…ingresa ahora mismo…¡Activen la Alarma, llamen a los centinelas! .-le ordeno, Ether espero y a la señal de Sr. Pain se abrió un agujero por el campo pero justo cuando estaba por ingresar Ether con Kirby, el Sr. Pain le hablo.- Asegúrate de buscarle un pasaporte al refugiado…No quiero problemas con Walker.

Ether solo asintió e ingreso, Kirby no entendía bien pero al parecer tener uno de esos "pasaportes" te permitían entrar al lugar…Una vez dentro, todo era muy diferente…era una ciudad extraña pero no destruida en su totalidad…había edificios estilo oriental con techos de tejas y puntiagudos, torres altas de un metal negro irradiando rojo pero al parecer no se podía ingresar más que por unos agujeros negros, otra cosa que nuestro pequeño ser rosado noto fueron las múltiples pantallas flotantes que decían: "En caso de emergencia, mantenga la calma y diríjanse a la zona segura". Abajo entre las calles, podía verse el flujo de miles de seres de aquí para allá, cuyos aspectos eran aún más raros que sus compañeros Smash incluso vio un gigante de piedra pasar cuidadosamente entre las criaturas. Mas allá se alzaba algo parecido a un cubo gigantesco con pequeños cuadrados en su pared y por encima algo similar a un domo con ¿Cuernos? Y 2 grandes ventanas en forma de medio círculo… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Algún tipo de edificio?

-Vamos a descender…-le hablo a Kirby y este sobresaltado se percató que bajaban a una zona, no tan concurrida.- al fin…

-Poyo…¿Poyo?.- le pregunto a Ether.

-Ah…perdona…es que debíamos alejarnos de ahí…bueno…-lo dejo en el suelo.- ¿Qué dónde estamos? Ah…le dicen "Nueva Infernos" sus líderes viven ahí…-señalo el edificio con "cuernos".- explico.- Digamos que están custodiando que su gente…pueda estar en paz aun cuando hay amenazas afuera del escudo, los Garvalts que te atacaron suelen frecuentar por aquí…y a veces se llevan a los ciudadanos…-comento tristemente.-El que viste, es Pain un poderoso general que se encarga de vigilar que no ingresen intrusos…-suspiro.- En fin…creo que deberíamos-

El estómago de Kirby gruño…Lo había olvidado no había comido nada de nada en varios días. Kirby hizo una mueca de sufrimiento, lo único que se comió fueron unas raras moras que en realidad estaban vivas y con palos le pegaron…luego una planta carnívora se lo quiso comer, luego un gusano gigante, casi cayó en un océano extraño infestado de peces gigantescos y monstruos extraños marinos que también se lo quisieron comer y finalmente le persiguieron esos monstruos voladores. Si definitivamente necesitaba comida…así que miro suplicante a Ether.

-Oh, tienes hambre…-dijo tranquilamente con una leve sonrisa.- Creo que te llevare a comer primero.

Kirby no pudo pedir más…brinco emocionado que se le pego al brazo con una adorable sonrisita, Ether le devolvió el gesto…claro después de bajarse al ser rosado, ya que algunos transigentes le miraban raro.

-0-

En otro lugar…desconocido…donde todo estaba en tranquilo orden y paz...

-Eaw...eaw...ae...a...-

Varias flores blancas y rojas rodeaban una especie de balcón antiguo en donde se encontraba sentado un chico de pelo blanco y ojos dorados mientras que otro joven de ojos morados le veía atentamente e ignoraba las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo casi con armonía.

-A...e...ae...?-El albino apunto un pequeño libro antiguo que tenía varios dibujos de distintos seres- ¡Ahh!-Levanto sus brazos muy emocionado.

-No te preocupes...pronto podrás explorar más...solo hay que ser pacientes-le hablo el de los ojos morados con calma- Aun... no es seguro que salgas... pero prometo que pronto podrás...-El tono del desconocido era tranquilo y lleno de felicidad aunque parecía que también estaba escondiendo algo en concreto.

-¿Aea...?-El albino apuntaba confundido las estrellas y pareciera que intentaba decir algo- E...t..e...et...h...-Silbo levemente pero luego parpadeo varias veces como si tratara de recordar ciertas cosas por unos breves momentos- ¡Ether!-

La expresión del desconocido de ojos morado cambio totalmente a una de horror pero también enojo pero dándose cuenta que estaba asustando a su compañero solo murmura- Lo siento...recordé algo malo...-Le sonrió levemente y se relajó al notar que el albino volvió a estar tranquilo como antes.

-0-

Continuara…

.

.

.

-0-

NOTAS/ACLARACIONES/ ETC…sobre el fic

*Garvalts: son los monstruos que habitan en la Null Void parecen pulpos sin ojos con bocas llenas de colmillos y alas de murciélagos (los mismos que perseguían al pobre Kirby :v)

*Grimskull Castle: el castillo de Grim (del comic crossover Grim Tales del creador Bleedman)

*Nocheosfera: es la dimensión donde reina Hunson Abadeer, el padre de Marceline y rey de demonios, junto con otros demonios.

*Phantom Zone: es una dimensión ficticia de la serie animada de televisión de Danny Phantom.

*La Tierra de las Almas Viciadas o "Fuego del Infierno": hogar de Him (el) según el comic crossover de Bleedman, Grim Tales.

*Aku City o la Aku-Metropolis: es una ciudad super avanzada tecnológicamente en la que se volvió una distopía habitada por extraterrestres, robots y otros habitantes raros

*Reino Pesadilla: espuma intergaláctica hirviente, cambiante entre las dimensiones - un espacio de arrastre irregular, inestable.

*Ciudad Limbo: Es una ciudad bajo el control de demonios y con una población humana ignorante, del juego Devil May Cry

*Null Void: es una dimensión alterna creada por los Guardianes Galácticos con el único objetivo de desterrar y encerrar a todos los criminales malvados y perversos del universo así de servir de hogar a especies que buscan un lugar mejor (Ben 10).

*Pain: personaje de Bleedman, el jefe de la guardia de seguridad del Castillo Grim en Grim Tales.

*La criatura que ataco al zorro del dos colas es unos de los monstruos del Kingdom Hearts, específicamente un "Espinas de Sombra."

.

.

.

Pues que les pareció lectores? Dejen sus comentarios en los reviews…Y para saber si ou se dieron cuenta de algo…chan chan chaaaaaan!

-Quien es misterioso que parece que quiere quitar a Kirby del camino? OAO

-Quien era el extraño ser que se encontró con el zorro de 2 colas?

-Quien es ese Ether?

-Quienes serán esos líderes de Nueva Infernos?

-Y por último…quien son estos últimos personajes? El chico de pelo blanco y el de ojos morados?

.

.

.

Y como estamos empezando, que tal si quieres colaborar con un personaje? Aquí van las reglas:

Debe ser original, propio tuyo

Debe de no haber sido puesto en otro Rol

Los personajes aquí serán mencionados en el capitulo y se prohíbe el uso de estos sin el consentimiento de su "creador"

.

.

.

Los datos son:

FICHA TECNICA

*Nombre: (Original, nada de robarse los nombres de otros personajes ya existentes)

*Dimensión: (de qué mundo es...este es libre...puede ser inventado o ya existente)

*Edad: (varía dependiendo del personaje o su especie…este dato lo puedes explicar en su historia)

*Personalidad: (sean lo más claros posibles, nada de que cambia de personalidad a cada rato...y todo eso...ok?)

*Apariencia: (como se ve físicamente…rasgos faciales, color de pelo…etc, etc.)

*Vestimenta: (no es necesario explicar esto o si? pero aquí incluirá las armas que porta o los objetos de uso: libro mágico, pociones, etc…ustedes entienden)

*Habilidades/Poderes: (prohibidos los personajes con complejo de Mary-Sue)

*Debilidades: (todo poder tiene una debilidad, incluso puede ser debil ante algo...una enfermedad, una condicion, una herida reciente...etc...el asunto es que no queremos que sean super invencibles porque no cuenta)

*Historia actual/Situacion: (Cuenta en pocas palabras tu personaje, lo mas importante y las cuestiones en las que se encuentra debido a la colision...y porque esta, por ejemplo: en una refugio dimensional, perdido en la selva, luchando en x-zona, etc...el punto es que para que los personajes se encuentren debe haber una razon...y no que aparecio magicamente)

*Gustos: (algo que le guste, sea comida, actividades, etc...no se la van a pasar todo el dia peleando...entienden? hay sitios donde todo esta tranquilo...en el curso de la historia)

*Disgustos: (esto no es necesario explicarlo...o si?)

*Extras: (aqui puede explicarse algunas cosas como "objeto preciado", un pariente, una mascota...entre otras cosas, como el hecho de que "habla a solas", no duerme porqu razón, sufre de pesadillas, etc...etc...)

.

.

.

 **Con respecto a sus solicitudes, serán por medio de Reviews y el cupo es limitado a solo 8 participantes. En tanto los colaboradores daran uno que otro personaje que influirá en esta historia (los cuales son pocos), gracias a ustedes y espero que se lo disfruten.**


End file.
